


Get in line

by dirtyhalfdozen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Jealousy, Other, after Oculus life, rogue canary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyhalfdozen/pseuds/dirtyhalfdozen
Summary: After Oculus situation. Sara and Mick can not share Leonard.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic in English.

Mick knocked the half-empty bottle of beer on the table. He growled louder than usual but it does not frighten the girl. Big guy was angry but not mad at her.

"It is out of discussion, Blondy. He stays in mine`s!"

"It`s my turn. He spent the night in your room yesterday." Sara didn`t notice as her voice raised with every word.

"Yeee.. right after you locked down with him for a whole day before. O my god, woman! What kind of torture did you use on the guy? He barely walked out after that."

"None of your business Mick!"

"It is now. In case you never noticed those walls are not soundproof."

"Ooo i noticed. The day you`ve decided that you`re bloody RockStar!!"

Assassin and Pyro were fighting almost every single day. Only with words, thank God. Last time they actually fight each other Sara won hand to hand combat and Mick burned her hand with heatgun. _What a time it was! Like few lifetimes ago._ Anyway, they silently agreed never go to assault again. The rest of the team unanimously and silently get out from the room when there is another fight on radar. No one dared to stand between these two. And the reason why they constantly shout at each other is Leonard Snart. His alive crook ass after Oculus explosion.

"You lived with him half of his life." Sara angrily banged her fist on the table as Mick earlier. This little act was supposed to show the seriousness of intentions. She was very close to start a fight. So was Mick.

"So what?"

"The other one is MINE!!"

"No way you`ll get him so ease. He is my best friend."

"So is mine. What else you`ve got, Mick?"

"I`m his brother."

"And i`m his lover."

"So am i."

aaaand awkward silence. Really REALLY awkward.

Mick began to realize what he just said in a rush. Not his best line for this talk.

After few suspicious looks Sara shook her head and continued.

"That`s not true!"

"But it could be." Mick did looked offended. "Not a big deal actually to rip someone`s clothes and do your dirty work."

For a moment Sara`s eyes widened in shock.

"What? Ou my.. You're disgusting!"

"Look who is talking!"

"Sorry to interrupt." Snart raised his free hand from his spot. Watching those two fighting for his attention was at least as good as the day he came back from dead. But this is really starting to annoying especially when he is with them in the same room trying to read Flash comics. "Is there any chance for me to vote here?"

"NO!" Mick and Sara shouted in unison and surprised their first agreement for a week.

"Why don't you just share me like all divorced parents do?" Leonard was only half joking.

"We do need to share him." After few silent seconds Sara came up with this idea.

"Agreed"

\--------

 

Next 10 minutes were terrifying quiet. Snart watched them with corner of eye. They used Gideon`s panel to set something. At least they stop yelling. That`s progress.

"Ok. let`s get this straight." Sara said firmly "You can have him every Monday, Tuesday and first half on Saturday. Plus 1 hour every day after dinner. No stealing. No drinking games. No strippers. No bar-fightings.. without me. Bring him back in time. In one piece"

"Deal"

"That`s it?" Leonard smirked and got up from his sit. He took his phone from pocket and waved it in front of them. "Guys, Lisa texts she wants me to visit her for few days. What should i answer to her?"

"GET IN LINE!"


End file.
